


Give him the universe

by ShyMoon19



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dancer Jinwoo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idol mj, myungjin, soonyoung and jinwoo friendship, stylist eunwoo, svt x astro interaction, t for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMoon19/pseuds/ShyMoon19
Summary: Jinwoo is far beyond being overworked, he is working 2 jobs often taking double shifts and skipping a few meals in order to save up for a dance studio. He was chasing his dream but he was also struggling, but it was okay as long as he was able to one day fulfil that dream.Myungjun on the other hand was a recently debuted idol who quickly rose to fame and was probably more spoiled than he realized. However he was always polite and didn't use his idol status to gain things he easily could. He just loved music and loved performing for people.So when the two happen to meet one night and Jinwoo falls hopelessly head over heels for the idol, Jinwoo is willing to give him the universe even though he himself is struggling to make it by everyday.(If this isn't the worst description I've ever written yike I promise it's better than it sounds)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time really posting anything I've written. I'm only deciding to post this because I've shown a few people and they seem to enjoy it and say it's good. Plus I'm pretty pleased with it compared to other stuff I've written. Not only that but there needs to be more cute Myungjin fics like let's be real. So I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think so far!

The bright lights, the roar of the crowd, the sound of his heart racing in his ears. It’s not like Myungjun’s never performed in front of people before, hell it’s his career, but this was the biggest crowd he's ever had. He's only recently debuted and the reality of it all was suddenly hitting him as the loud cheer of the crowd pierced through his earpiece.

He let out a deep breath opening his eyes as a familiar object was placed in his hand. His fingers wrapped around the cool metal, the object setting perfectly in his curled fingers as if it belonged there. With a few more dabs of powder and a quick wipe of the sweat gathering on his forehead he was given the okay to head out on stage.

With light footsteps he walked out to the center of the now dark stage. He stood on his marked position behind the mic stand, free hand wrapping around the pole and the other gently placing the mic in its designated spot. He adjusted the height and angle of the mic ever so slightly to accommodate his short stature. His eyes flicked up from their fixed positon on the mic to stare out at the expectant crowd.

With his heart still pounding in his ears, and his legs feeling like they'd give out any moment, he gave the nod of approval to the staff off stage. The familiar melody, the one deeply ingrained in his head, began to play over speakers as well as in his earpiece. He thrummed out the beats leading up to the first line on his thigh bobbing his head along ever so slightly. On the second to last beat the bright lights of the stage engulfed him and the cheers of the crowd erupted once more. Myungjun's face lit up with a bright genuine smile as he began to sing. Every stage was as nerve wracking as the last but it was where he wanted to be and he loved every moment. This was his life, this was his dream. Myungjun was an idol.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinwoo's head lulled ever so slightly to the side, eyes blinking slowly several times before closing for good. This was his 3rd time this week pulling a double shift at the little restaurant down the road from his apartment. He had taken the first shift as soon as he finished up his morning shift at the convenience store. He somehow managed to make the schedules of his two jobs work. From 6 am to 11 am he worked the cash register at the gas station then from 12 pm to 7 pm he worked at the restaurant, unless he was pulling double shifts which meant he was there until almost 3 am. It was a grueling schedule that often had him seeing 2 hours of sleep or less. He didn't mind it though, he was paid a decent amount from both jobs and he was able to get his days off to line up so he could rest during the day and perform at night.

Jinwoo loved to dance, more than anything in the world; it was the thing he wanted to make a career out of ever since he was little. However it’s hard to make a career out of something your parents don't support you in, so Jinwoo was left to fend for himself. He was lucky to find a cheap apartment and two decent paying jobs, most of his money went to rent bills and some food but whatever was left was put away for the studio he wanted to buy and remodel. He'd been saving up for half a year now and he was very proud of what he had saved but it was going to be quite a bit before he had enough to pay for everything he needed.  
So as he dozed off during the last few hours of his second half of the double shift, all he could think about is if he'd skip on eating for a couple days so he could put extra money into his savings.

Only 10 minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity when the sound of the door opening and a loud group of people woke him from his impromptu nap. Jinwoo reached up to comb his fingers through his messy hair offering a small sleepy smile as a greeting to the group before gesturing them to an empty bunch of tables.

The group consisted of about 6 or 7 women and 4 or 5 men all seemingly around early to mid-twenties. Nothing about them really piqued his interest, save for one of the men, he seemed to be the center of attention that night, was covering his entire head. Snapback on top of his head, sunglasses covering his eyes and mask covering his nose and mouth. What was with this guy? Nothing about his gestures screamed shady or untrustworthy but why was he covering his face?

Before he could even try to come up with an answer he was being bombarded with orders left and right. Thankfully that 10 minute nap he had, had given him just enough energy to keep up with the quick pace of the group. He sent the order to the back and grabbed a few glasses pouring a generous amount of beer in each as well as grabbing several shot glasses and several bottles of soju. He placed the drinks on the table allowing the group to sort out who wanted what. Jinwoo's eyes followed a delicate pale hand as it reached out to grab a shot glass and a soju bottle. His eyes followed the length of the arm back to the owner, the man with the covered face. Probably a light weight, he thought to himself as he gave the group a small nod before heading back to check on their order.

It was a few more minutes before the large order was ready to be served. Jinwoo carefully balanced the two trays of food on his surprisingly toned arms. He walked over to the group setting one tray on the table behind him to free up a hand to serve them. After placing the meals down in front of their designated hungry patron he asked if there was anything else they needed. The only reply he received was a few head shakes while mouths were being stuff with food. Taking the hint he spun on his heel and started making his way back to his position behind the counter.

As he was walking away he heard a small murmur come from one of them. However this isn’t what caused him to stop in his tracks. What did was one of the men shouting at him in a very rude and irritated tone. Jinwoo looked back over his shoulder at the man. He was standing from his seat, his beer glass was almost empty, and his cheeks were flushed. Next to him the masked man was grabbing at his elbow to try and pull him back down murmuring something Jinwoo couldn't hear. The obviously drunk man didn't scare him in the slightest; in fact he walked over to the man plastering his signature half smile on his face asking simply what the issue seemed to be.

The man gestured down at the plate in front of the masked man slurring his words as he spoke. "The god damn problem is that my man Myungjun ordered his steak well done and he cuts into it and its practically still mooing it’s so rare!" The man was raising his voice way more than was necessary to speak to someone who was only a few feet in front of him. Jinwoo's head was already pounding, he hated dealing with drunken customers it was some of the worst experiences he's ever had. He opened his mouth to begin his usual apology and offer for a new meal but the man was yelling once again. "Do you have any idea who he is? He could get you fired so quickly and keep you from working anywhere ever-!"

The man’s words were cut short when a high pitched voice, which by no means was unpleasant to the ears, spoke up almost matching his volume. "Oh my god would you shut up already! Why can we never go out and eat without you causing some sort of issue!" Jinwoo was shocked to see the masked man standing from his seat; he realized that the high pitched melodic voice belonged to him as he began removing his hat, sunglasses, and mask throwing them onto the ground in frustration. "You always make a huge deal over the smallest things! I don't care how famous I am we have no right to act in such a manner!" The man, who Jinwoo realized was actually quite cute, turned to face him. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink shade and his face softened into an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry about him; he's always like this when he's drunk. He makes the biggest deal out of literally everything. We'll finish quickly and get out of your hair I apologize for all the trouble." The man bowed to him and gestured for them to hurry up.

15 minutes passed and Jinwoo watched as the group of people gathered their things. He sighed to himself and began cleaning up the dishes from the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two people helping the drunk man from before out the door followed by the majority of the rest of the group, save the newly deemed cute guy and someone else. He watched as the cute one gesture for the other to go on ahead and after what seemed to be a small dispute the other left. Jinwoo quickly returned his attention to the dirty dishes in front of him.

That is until someone cleared their throat beside him. He slowly looked up and his eyes met some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were wide and round, one could probably describe them as doe eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown, almost a milk chocolate color, it made Jinwoo's heart skip a beat staring at them.

The man offered a sheepish grin, probably still embarrassed about the events that happened moments ago. He could honestly care less; he had been in way worse situations with drunken men so that little spat was nothing in comparison. The fact that the once masked man was actually quite cute probably helped him get over the fact that the drunk man yelled at him over a tiny issue that could've been fixed if asked in a nice manner.

The silence was quite awkward but it also was completely comfortable it was an in between sort of silence. One where there was an underlying awkwardness but it was overbearing. The silence didn't last long however because the same high pitched melodic voice spoke up again. "Again I'm uh...I'm really sorry about him. He's normally not like that, like I said it’s just when he gets drunk he tends to...yeah." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, his pale hand ruffling his almost caramel colored hair. Jinwoo couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the poor guys expense. "It’s alright really, I've dealt with way worse drunk people trust me. Your friend was nothing in comparison, so don't let it get you down." It was shocking seeing the mans embarrassed expression change so quickly. One minute he was flushed and wore a small sheepish smile and the next he was beaming at him making Jinwoo's heart skip another beat for the second time that night.

The man offered his hand to him, Jinwoo taking it firmly in his own giving it a good shake. "I'm Myungjun by the way, Kim Myungjun. Despite my friend I think tonight was one of the best I've had in a long time." Jinwoo arched an eyebrow inquisitively at his words. Never the less he felt he should introduce himself to the newly named cute man standing before him. "Park Jinwoo, glad to hear your night wasn't a total bust, you all seemed to be celebrating something so that'd suck pretty badly."

Myungjun gave a small nod shoving his hands into his pockets, tapping the ground with his foot. Silence fell between the two once again and Jinwoo didn't mind one bit, the silence allowed him to look over the others features discreetly while he waited for something to happen. He found himself wondering how Myungjun's features could be so soft and cute yet so sharp and handsome, it was a mystifying sight that he was glad he was able to witness up close.

Once again he was pulled from his thoughts, this time by the sound of a phone going off. He watched as Myungjun pulled his phone out of his pocket and let out a small sigh, one that could've easily been mistaken for a whine.

Myungjun looked up from his phone with big sad doe eyes, lower lip stuck out ever so slightly in a small little pout. "That’s the guys, I have to get going. It was really nice talking to you Jinwoo, and thanks again for being so understanding!" What took Jinwoo by surprise was how Myungjun grabbed the pen hanging from the collar of Jinwoo's shirt and quickly scrawled his number down on his arm before placing a simple but warm kiss on Jinwoo's cheek and running off.

Jinwoo stared wide eyed at the fleeing figure, hand coming up to gently touch the place where Myungjun's soft warm lips had just been. He felt heat rush to his face and he looked down at the number on his arm. Myungjun...that was the name of the man Jinwoo wanted to give the entire world to and he had the number of that man right on his arm. Yet again Jinwoo's heart skipped a beat for the third time that night thanks to that same man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said chapter 2 was way longer I just really needed to introduce Myungjun and as you now see it helped play into this chapter. Chapter 1 should be the only chapter that's short like that for this entire work most chapters should be decently lengthy. Anyway I really hope you're liking it so far I'll try to update as soon as I can cause I really like this idea. and be sure to lemme know how you feel in the comments and maybe what you think is gonna happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit too post between work and writers block I've been a mess yike. But I finally did it. Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I'll go over it later and fix I just wanted to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy and remember to leave a comment about how you're liking it!

It had been 3 days since Myungjun had gone out with his staff to eat; it had been 3 days since he had stupidly given his number to the waiter that served them. It had been 3 days yet he still hasn't received any texts from said waiter and despite knowing it was stupid he was a little upset. He's an idol and he shouldn't be giving out his number just because a charming waiter made his stomach do flips whenever he smiled. Yet he did give him his number and the fact that he hadn't texted him yet made the younger star pout, sinking lower in the makeup chair.

This of course earned him an annoyed groan and a displeased look from his stylist. "Myungjun I don't know why you're being such a pain today but if you don't stop sulking long enough for me to get your makeup done were going to have issues." The younger warned narrowing his eyes as he watched Myungjun immediately fix his posture. "Sorry Dongmin..." He said before muttering to himself "maybe if someone would text me since I was dumb enough to give him my number..." Dongmin didn't show any interest in what the older was saying and simply carried on with his work, hoping to finish before the boy started sulking again.

The idol decided not to anger the young makeup artist any further and simply closed his eyes allowing him to finish up his work. Once the young man finished up, Myungjun pushed himself up out of the makeup chair and walked over to the clothes laid out for him. He quickly pulled the pair of skinny jeans up to his hips and slid the oversized sweater over his head. This was one of his few signature looks and it was a personal favorite of his as well. He gave himself a once over in the full body mirror next to him before brandishing a bright toothy smile.

Soon after, his manager entered the waiting room, looking him over before nodding his head in approval. "You look great MJ, you ready to go see your fans?" The man placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he led him out of the waiting room and towards the direction of the area where his fan sign was being held that day.

Myungjun was practically bouncing every step of the way, more than excited to interact with his fans. "Yeah I've been super excited all day I could hardly contain myself during my interview!" The man spoke with such a high toned & chipper voice, one could easily mistake him for a young boy. His manager always told him it was his charm; there weren't many idols his age who would so willingly and casually act the way he does. His bright personality brought in a wide range of fans, from young girls who thought he was fun and silly to older ladies who cooed and practically coddled him like their own child. He didn't mind any of it, he found it all very sweet and endearing. So when they finally reached the door to the room where all his fans waited for him, he gave his manager the go ahead to leave him.

Once he was gone Myungjun took a deep breath, another smile forming on his lips as he reached out to grab the handle of the door. However the slight vibration in his pocket made his freeze in his place. He furrowed his brow slightly, who would possibly be texting him? The majority of the people in his phone were people who knew his schedule so why was he getting a text.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled it out, only enough to where he could see the notification. A number he didn't recognize was displayed on the screen and below it a short message: "hey uh...Myungjun, it’s Jinwoo. Ya know the waiter from the restaurant. I'm sorry--." Myungjun immediately stopped reading feeling his heart skip several beats in that single moment. He shoved his phone back in his pocket, attempting to collect himself. He was an idol he couldn't just talk with someone so casually, there are dozens of things that could go wrong. What if the cute man just wanted to use him for his fame? But he didn't seem to even recognize him when he had removed his mask that night, and Myungjun had been careful and given him his real name rather than his stage name.

The whole situation made his head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the waiting room. He wanted to curl back up in the makeup chair and continue his earlier sulking, but he was an idol and he couldn't do that. He had to go greet his fans and pretend he didn't have a care in the world. So when he felt he had slowed his racing heart to a steady pace he pushed open the door, letting the screams and cries of his fans deafen him to all his worries.

MJ was an idol with fans and staff who adored him. MJ was an idol who didn't need a relationship; all he needed was his adoring fans and his music. MJ couldn't date for fear of backlash and rumors. Myungjun however was a young man who wanted to pursue the man that caught his attention 3 days ago. Myungjun wanted to see where that road could take him if he followed it. Myungjun was a man who did need a relationship; he was tired of being alone save for his staff. He wanted someone to love him and show him affection; he wanted someone he could talk to when he was tired or sad.

Maybe MJ could continue being an idol and not worry about feelings or relationships. Maybe MJ could keep chasing his dream of music while Myungjun chased the man named Park Jinwoo that made his heart flutter. Maybe he could be both MJ and Myungjun, maybe he could have both things he wants. After all Jinwoo hadn't recognized him and Myungjun was pretty confident he could keep it that way. So as he started signing the first fans album and answering her questions he told himself he'd reply to Jinwoo after the fan sign, not as MJ the idol but as Myungjun the man who wanted to pursue the cute waiter that made him do crazy things.


	4. Chapter 4

Jinwoo was currently lounging on his tattered sofa that took up a good portion of his small living room. It had been 3 days since he had run into Myungjun at his job, Myungjun the stunningly beautiful man that had not only given him his number but had also kissed his cheek. During those 3 days he had been working almost non-stop and was unable to text the man at all, which he felt more than a little guilty about.

Thankfully he was off for two days and had no plans until later that night. With that in mind the young man decided to finally text the other letting him know that he had been busy for the past few days and was very sorry for not texting him sooner. He asked him if he was available to hang out at some point that day, hoping to properly meet with the man outside of his workplace so they could talk more casually.

The entire time he was typing the short message he could feel his heart racing in his chest. The entire situation with the man made his head spin when he thought about it. The man had just casually kissed his cheek, only an hour or so after meeting for a handful of minutes. Was Myungjun that infatuated with him or was he just an overly affectionate person by nature? No matter the answer Jinwoo knew he himself felt some sort of attraction to Myungjun, whether it is friendly or something more he wasn’t sure of yet but it was definitely there and he was more than willing to find out what sort of feelings he had for him.

Minutes passed and still he received no reply from the peculiar man. Slowly minutes turned into hours and his patience was beginning to wear thin. He was running out of time before he had to get ready to leave. A frown etched itself into his features as he unlocked his phone to check one more time if he had gotten any sort of reply. To no one’s surprise there was nothing, perhaps the other was busy with whatever it was he did. His friend had made it very apparent that he had some sort of super important job.

Jinwoo decided this had to be the reason, assuring himself that he’d get a reply whenever the other wasn’t busy. It was a shame though; he was really hoping to speak with him again, but he had to go get ready to leave to catch the bus to the show. He pushed himself to his feet and placed his phone on the messy coffee table in front of him before he padded off to the bathroom.

Half an hour later he was attempting to tame his shaggy blonde locks, fingers moving up to card through it several times praying it’d stop fighting against him. For whatever reason, his hair always gave him a lot of trouble whenever he would blow-dry it, several pieces sticking out in different directions.   
The young male let out a small grunt as he ruffled the mess of hair that sat on his head. He was growing irritated and was running out of time to grab his things before heading to the bus stop. Instead he decided to just throw on one of his many snapbacks, the hat turned around so that the brim was covering the nape of his neck.

His eyes scanned over his face making sure he looked somewhat decent, despite the fact that he was going to be dancing and sweating, he had applied a bit of makeup. It wasn’t too much, just some simple eyeliner and foundation, that never hurt anyone right? “Right, no shame in wanting to look good, you never know when you’ll run into someone cute.” He reassured himself and chuckled softly thinking about how he had run into Myungjun at such a random time. There his mind went again, somehow falling back into thinking about the cute man from a few days ago.

He quickly shook the thought from his head, quickly pulling his hoodie over the plain T-shirt he had put on after his shower. With one last look in the mirror, Jinwoo spun on his heel and left the bathroom, grabbing his wallet off the small table in the hallway. On his way to the front door he walked past the small cluttered coffee table, snatching his phone and headphones up and pocketing them in one swift motion.

As he grabbed his house keys he went over the small mental check list of the items he needed. Wallet, phone, headphones, house keys; his hands moved meticulously from the pocket of his hoodie to his back pants pocket, making sure all the items were on him. Once he was sure he wasn’t forgetting anything he stepped out into the chilly autumn night air. He took a deep breath, allowing the cold air to fill his lungs before letting it out slowly.

It only took Jinwoo about 20 minutes to walk to the bus stop from his small apartment, leaving him about 10 minutes to wait for the bus to actually show up. Thankfully he only had to wait 5 minutes because sitting out in the cold had started to make his joints ache. As soon as the bus rolled up he pulled the small fee for the bus ride out of his wallet and dropped it into the box beside the driver.

He wasted no time in taking one of the empty window seats towards the back, allowing his still rather sore muscles to relax as he put his headphones on. He idly scrolled through the songs on his phone eventually giving up on choosing and just hitting shuffle instead. He laid his head back against the seat, his eyes slowly falling closed more than ready to take a small nap.

Eventually he was awoken by the sound of his phone alerting him that he had received a text. Begrudgingly he sat up opening his eyes to take in his surroundings, he was still on the bus, and his eyes then fell onto his phone which lay beside him. He picked it up and turned on the screen checking the time, 9:47 pm, he still had about 10 minutes before he arrived at his stop. As he unlocked the device he realized his music had begun to play again. The tune that was playing was very familiar to him; it was one of his current favorites, Close by Chainsmokers.

His foot gently tapped out the beat of the song as his eyes glanced over the message, not really paying much attention to what it said. That was until he saw who had sent it to him, it was Myungjun, he had finally replied back to him. Jinwoo’s heart lurched in his chest and he couldn’t stop the idiotic grin that spread across his chapped lips. He quickly reread the message: “Hey Jinwoo, sorry I didn’t reply sooner I was a bit busy this morning, but I’m free now do you still wanna hang out?”

He furrowed his brow at the text on the screen in front of him, he did want to hang out with him but he was on his way to a show and he couldn’t just bail now. He pursed his lips trying to come up with a way he could hang out with Myungjun and perform. That’s when it hit him, he could just invite the other to come watch the performance and then they could hang out afterwards. He had never invited anyone to come watch him perform before, let alone someone he might have feelings for, but there was always a time for everything.

So as he sent his reply he found himself thinking how glad he was he had put on makeup before leaving the house. He found as he walked off the bus that he felt a lot lighter and a lot warmer than he had when he first gotten on.

As he was making his way to the small bar that his group had booked his phone vibrated alerting him of another text. With no hesitation he pulled it out reading the man’s reply smile on his lips growing wider. “Sure that sounds like fun. I’d love to see you perform, just send me the address and I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Jinwoo quickly sent him the address, the huge grin that graced his features not fading in the slightest as he began to run the rest of the way. He was ecstatic to see Myungjun again, excited to hang out with him afterwards and excited to show him his passion for dancing. He was also more than a little nervous to actually dance in front of the man, scared to make a mistake and embarrass himself.

Thankfully he was able to push these thoughts away when he was greeted by the rest of the group, all of them just as excited as him for their performances. He allowed himself to relax and let his mind only focus on warming up, pushing all other thoughts aside. Tonight would be no different than the rest; he and the rest of the group would perform then discuss plans for next week. The only difference would be that Myungjun would be watching him perform and he’d be going out with the man afterwards.

He’d never been one to really get nervous, he’d been performing for many years now and was quite comfortable in front of crowds. This was different though, Myungjun was different and he made Jinwoo feel something. He made him feel like he was a newbie again, made him feel nervous even after all these years. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, it was refreshing and it got his adrenaline pumping. He couldn’t wait to show Myungjun how much he loved dancing and how much it truly meant to him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Myungjun had promised himself he had texted Jinwoo back when he was finally free. Though it was a little later than he had planned, he had really planned to do it maybe a few hours after the fan sign. However his manager had other plans; his entire day had been booked up with several events to attend. So as he was walking to the parking lot of the company building he had little hope of a reply from the other.

Sitting in his car as he waited for it to warm up slightly before he made his way home he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it free and unlocked it, reading over the message carefully a smile formed on his lips.

He was right in his assumption that the other had plans that evening but when he saw that he had invited him to come watch him perform he felt his heart skip a beat. He was grinning from ear to ear as he replied letting him know that he’d love to go see him. As soon as Jinwoo sent him the address he put it into his GPS and set on his way.

He couldn’t hide his excitement as he thought of seeing the young blonde again. That thought on top of the fact that he was going to see him perform made him giddy. He was almost as excited as he is when he has a performance. He hummed and tapped on the steering wheel as he turned into the parking lot of the bar.  
After parking his car he took a moment to calm himself. Why was he so nervous, it’s not like he was the one performing, Jinwoo was. He let out a small shaky breath and exited his car his feet falling lightly on the asphalt as he walked to the door.

When he entered the first thing he noticed was loud bass that seemed to shake the building itself, followed by sound of cheers coming from across the room. He lifted his gaze from the floor to look in the direction of the cheering, his eyes catching sight of a blur of bright blonde hair. His stomach was in knots as he slowly padded over to stand by the bar where a few other people were gathered.

It was then that Myungjun realized just how many people were actually here. The cheering earlier had come from the small crowd that had dispersed themselves around the area usually set up with tables. Most were sitting or leaning against the wall watching as the two people in the center seemingly had a dance battle. However, realizing the people currently dancing weren't the blonde he was looking for Myungjun's eyes scanned the rest of the group.

Soon he found the familiar small figure; he was standing a good distance from where he sat talking to a black haired man who was sitting beside him. Even in casual clothes he looked stunning. Something about the way his simple black T-shirt clung to his toned figure and the way his snapback held back his bangs. He just looked absolutely breath taking and it made his heart ache. When Jinwoo looked up and locked eyes with him Myungjun felt his knees go weak under him. Heat rushed to his cheeks but he just smiled at the man waving awkwardly. However that was a bad idea because then Jinwoo smiled back and Myungjun felt like he was going to pass out. His breath caught in his throat as he flashed a bright toothy grin and his eyes turned into little crescents.

Finally he broke eye contact and stared down at the ground trying to collect himself and catch his breath. At this point the only thing keeping him standing was his grip on the top of the bar. How could one person make him feel like this? He just smiled and he felt so weak, what was he going to do when they hung out afterwards?  
He didn't have much time to think about it as the song changed and people began cheering. He allowed himself to look up and over at the group once again, making sure to avoid looking at Jinwoo. He told himself he was only allowed to look at him when he performed; it was for his own health.

There were quite a few performances before it finally came time for Jinwoo to perform. Though, Myungjun didn't mind of course, the other dancers were really good and it was all very exciting. But Myungjun found himself constantly feeling a little disappointed every time Jinwoo didn't move to the center.

However, when he finally did Myungjun’s eyes were fixed on him, but not before he noticed the black haired man from before joining him. The other dancers had all performed in small groups or done a solo but it looked like they would be a duo. He found his anticipation rising with every passing second.

Several moments of silence passed when finally a beat blasted through the speakers. As the beat continued the black haired man began dancing, his movements were sharp but also seemed to flow so fluidly. It was such a captivating sight; Myungjun had seen many people dance over the short time he’s been an idol but the way this man seemed to put his entire being behind even the smallest movements caught him off guard. It was like watching a physical representation of his singing, all that passion and power put behind every moment is exactly what he does when he sings.

He was so fixed on his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice that the man had stopped and was stepping back as Jinwoo stood in the center. Myungjun quickly cleared his thoughts and watched intently, his heart racing in anticipation for what the blonde would do. It wasn’t long before the music switched to a more quick paced EDM track and Jinwoo began dancing.

It started off with simple small foot movement but quickly escalated and his eyes were struggling to keep up with all the movements. It was mesmerizing watching how quickly his feet moved but were still on beat with the track. Myungjun allowed his gaze to travel from his feet up to his face and that’s when he noticed the huge grin that the other wore. It was blinding and so pure, there was nothing but pure happiness behind that smile. He was loving every moment he was dancing and everyone could feel it.

Jinwoo was showing just as much passion and desire as the black haired man who performed before. Every hand gesture, every facial expression, and every move he made held all his feelings and dedication. Myungjun felt a sharp pang in his chest as he realized just how much this all meant to the other. Jinwoo’s love for dance was equivalent to his own love for singing. Realizing that Jinwoo had invited him to see this passion, to witness him do what he loves, Myungjun couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know if Jinwoo thought it was a big deal that he allowed Myungjun to see him perform but he felt like it was.

He watched as Jinwoo spun several times, not faltering for a second even though it made him just watching. He could hear the music start to slowly fade and was ready to clap and cheer along with the others when suddenly Jinwoo lowered himself to the floor upper body first his lower half following slowly after. He then pushed himself back up in one swift movement and exchanged a handshake and hug with the black haired man as cheers erupted from the crowd.

Myungjun’s jaw was practically on the floor still in shock over the last few moments of the performance. He had barely any time to collect himself before Jinwoo was walking over to him the same breathtaking smile on gracing his features once more. He felt his heart racing in his chest and willed it to calm itself as the blonde closed the distance between them.

To his surprise he noticed the man who had performed with Jinwoo following close behind him and stopping to stand beside him as they stood in front of him. Myungjun offered a small smile to the man which was returned with one that was almost as bright as Jinwoo’s own toothy smile.

“You both were absolutely amazing; I can’t even describe how I was feeling watching all of that!” Myungjun stated his small smile turning into a full grin as he spoke of the events that just unfolded.

They both thanked him before Jinwoo spoke up “Oh right Myungjun this is Soonyoung, a close friend of mine. We’ve been dancing together since we were teens. Soonyoung this is Myungjun the guy I told you about, the one from work.”

Soonyoung extended his hand to him and he quickly took it returning the firm handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Myungjun, I’ve heard a lot about you Jinwoo wouldn’t shut up about you the other day during practice.” The man beamed at him before nudging Jinwoo in the side playfully.

Myungjun couldn’t help but chuckle at the betrayed and flustered expression on Jinwoo’s face at Soonyoung’s teasing words. “Oh really now, is that why he didn’t text me for a while? Was he too busy talking about me to other people?” Myungjun decided it’d be fun to tease the blonde because seeing his flushed cheeks was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.

Jinwoo was covering his flushed face at this point and making noises that sounded somewhere between a groan and a whine, this only making both Soonyoung and Myungjun laugh even harder.

After a few moments Myungjun was able to compose himself enough to speak again. “Well it really was a pleasure watching you perform and I hope I get to see more some time. It was really nice to meet you Soonyoung but if I remember correctly Jinwoo and I have a date to go on. ~” His eyes moved from Soonyoung to Jinwoo who was starting to pull himself together, he smiled at him and offered his hand.

Jinwoo hesitated a moment, staring down at his extended hand before taking it; Myungjun noted how warm his hand was and how perfectly it fit in his own. Not bothering to comment on how Jinwoo mumbled that he never said it was a date. He simply led the flustered blonde out of the bar and into the chill autumn night air.  
Once the door shut behind them Myungjun reluctantly let his hand fall from the other’s and turned to face him smile still evident on his lips. “So where are we off to on this lovely date of ours?~” he cooed playfully, growing more excited to spend a night carefree with someone who made him feel so many emotions at once. Excited to be with someone who made him comfortable but also made his heart race; someone who was stunningly beautiful in every sense of the word. He could be himself; he could be Kim Myungjun, a young man who wanted to spend these few hours of freedom with no one except Park Jinwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting after over 2 weeks whoops. I'm super sorry this is so late guys and I really hope it was worth the wait. I loved writing this chapter so much and I hope you love it. I'm a big softie whenever I talk about Jinwoo dancing so being able to write about it makes me happy. Also like that little seventeen x astro interaction I did? I had the idea after Soonyoung and Jinwoo talked at Isac, in my head they talked about dancing don't touch me.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I should be back to posting more often so look forward to it and let me know what you think so far! Thanks for being patient and for supporting me it means a lot!


	6. Chapter 6

Jinwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t relish the fact that Myungjun had referred to their evening out as a date. He was absolutely over the moon about it, but at the same time he was more than a little flustered. Not only had he said it in front of Soonyoung, who would likely pester him about it later, he had also said it when they were alone which made Jinwoo’s brain start thinking about all the possible meanings. Was Myungjun actually thinking of this as a date or was he just a very playful person? What if he really was thinking of it as a date? Jinwoo hadn’t had time to plan anything special since he wasn’t even aware that the other was coming until last minute.

While he tried to gather his thoughts and think of a place they could eat and talk he found himself stealing glances at the man walking blissfully beside him. He couldn’t prevent a small smile from forming on his lips as he took in every breathtaking feature of the other. The way his bangs just barely brushed against his forehead, the way his beautiful brown eyes stared around at his surroundings. The way his nose would crinkle ever so slightly when a breeze would blow carrying the scent of the salty sea with it. The way his ample lips formed the slightest pout; he stared at all these features letting them burn themselves into his memory.

As they walked together their arms would sometimes brush against each other, sending an almost electric feeling coursing through his body. This feeling elicited the still vivid memory of Myungjun’s lips pressed against his cheek just the other night. Jinwoo raised his hand to his cheek as he felt his face heat up at the thought. How could one person make him so unbelievably flustered? What was it about Myungjun that made Jinwoo feel like he was going insane?

There was something captivating about the man who walked beside him, something about the way he looked around with wonder filled eyes at all the neon signs and little shops lining the streets. Something about the way he looked so adorably childlike as he practically bounced in place in excitement beside him. This sight only made him chuckle softly to himself, causing the bouncing man next to him to cease his cute actions and look at the source of the noise.

Just when Jinwoo swore Myungjun couldn’t get any cuter, Myungjun came to a full stop and turned to look at him tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Jinwoo noted how he looked like he cutest puppy the universe had ever seen and couldn’t help but just grin like an idiot at him. This only furthered Myungjun’s confusion before he asked, “What’s so funny Jinwoo?” and god the way Myungjun stared at him made his heart skip a beat. His doe-like eyes stared wide and curious at him, the streetlight above reflecting vaguely in them.

Before he could fully register his actions; his hand moved to rest on Myungjun’s head gently tousling his hair. “You’re just so cute Myungjun” Jinwoo cooed a wide grin spreading across his lips, his eyes curving into small crescents.

Now Myungjun was the one who was embarrassed by the other’s actions. His cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he dropped his gaze to look at his feet. He chewed on his lower lip and scuffed his shoe against the sidewalk as if pondering how to respond to Jinwoo’s words.

There was a long pause where neither said anything, they simply stood on the sidewalk facing each other as the world continued around them. Horns of passing cars blared, music from stores and restaurants played, people’s voices rang; but none of it phased the two who were in their own little world. What broke their silence was the almost inaudible words that came from Myungjun.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, if anything you’re the cute one here.” He mumbled as he stared at his shoes still not quite recovered from Jinwoo’s previous statement.  
Jinwoo simply shook his head and suddenly feeling bold, took hold of Myungjun’s hand. The sudden contact made the other look up at him and Jinwoo would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat for the hundredth time that night. He stood there for a moment staring at the man in front of him wondering what he did to deserve even being in the presence of such a beautiful man. In his own eyes, there was nothing special about himself but Myungjun was the complete opposite. Everything about Myungjun was extraordinary and every part of him screamed perfection.

He wanted to tell him all this, tell him how breathtaking and magnificent he truly is but their time was short. As much as he wished he could live in this moment forever he knew they eventually would have to part ways. So instead he just smiled and began dragging Myungjun in the direction of a smaller restaurant that didn’t seem too busy. It was an impromptu idea and he wished he had planned more but it would have to do, he’d make it up to him next time for sure.  
Jinwoo refused to believe there wouldn’t be a next time. Normally in this kind of situation he wouldn’t get his hopes up but Myungjun was different. He was special and Jinwoo wasn’t about to give up on whatever he felt between them. He wasn’t going to let him go; he didn’t have much to offer but he would give him everything he had until they day he could give him the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you're all wondering wtf happened to this fic and I promise it's definitely not dead (as you can see with this update).  
> I just had a bad down spell for a while then I kinda lost motivation but I'm back now! And I swear I'll try to update as much as I can when I can since ya know work but still! I'll try not to take an unannounced hiatus again. Again I'm so sorry about that and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and all coming chapters! Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
